


Heading For A Fall

by Minniemoggie



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minniemoggie/pseuds/Minniemoggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas desire to learn a new trick causes problems for him and little Estel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heading For A Fall

Title: Heading for a Fall  
Author: Minnie  
Feedback:  
Rating: PG   
Genre: Usual Silliness  
Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Summary: Legolas comes to Imladris with Thranduil and meets little Estel  
Beta: None  
A/N: Dedicated to Holly

 

Horses Names

Alagos   - Wind storm

Ninniach - Rainbow

 

 

The huge black stallion danced sideways tossing its mane and making the cobbles ring as it stamped its feet.

 

“Legolas get that horse under control” the king’s voice was sharp and his son hastened to do as he was bidden.

 

“Yes Adar”

 

The party from Greenwood were about to enter the main entrance to the Last Homely House and King Thranduil had no intention of having his son caracoling around the courtyard while he attempted to make small talk to the Lord of Imladris.

 

“And straighten your circlet for the love of the Valar.”

 

“Yes Adar”

 

“And if I hear one complaint on that animal’s manners while we are guests of Elrond, you and I will be having another very long discussion over it and that horse of yours will be looking for a new rider, do I make myself clear?”

 

“Yes Adar”

 

Legolas kept his expression neutral and his demeanour meek, it had been quite an eventful journey across the mountains and he did not want to place any further strain on his father’s temper.

Thranduil had not wanted him to ride his new stallion but his son had insisted it would be good for Alagos.

Unfortunately this had not been the case, the horse’s behaviour had caused considerable trouble to what felt like every elf and mount in the King’s escort, even the king had fallen victim to the horse’s whims.

Both Legolas and Alagos were in deep disgrace because of it not that the stallion seemed to be fazed by this but Legolas was desperate for Alagos not to come under his father’s displeasure again any time soon ….

 

While still a little headstrong and wilful, the horse was a splendid creature and he had high hopes that the stallion would be capable of learning some of the more adventurous manoeuvres he had seen demonstrated by an elven warrior from Lothlorien on a visit to the Greenwood last summer. Legolas had been trying to master them ever since. However his other horse, Ninniach a mare chosen by the stable master for her steadiness was far too sensible to indulge in such shenanigans. Ninniach had refused to pander to her rider by cooperating, and since the prince had expressly been forbidden to ‘try’ such hazardous manoeuvres by his father he could hardly ask for advice on how to persuade her to obey him?

 

When the mare was found to be in foal, a new younger mount had been sought and this time Legolas had chosen for himself; Alagos had both a fiery spirit and a fierceness that indicated that he would be more amenable to trying something new and potentially dangerous.

The Prince of the Greenwood had decided to master the art of mounting his horse by swinging himself up over its neck while the horse was moving towards him at full gallop, something that if his Adar ever caught wind of he knew would earn him the walloping of a lifetime.

The visit to Imladris offered an opportunity to practice, for at home there were far too many elves around who would have no problem in reporting his aberrant behaviour to the king.

Here he was an honoured guest; his Adar was going to be fully occupied with negotiations. The Elrondion twins who may have had something to say about his intentions, because for all that they were known as being wild themselves they regularly took exception to his more outrageous escapades, were away in Eriador; he would never get a better opportunity to master this skill than here in Imladris at this time.

 

“Leg’las” Legolas dismounted swiftly and fielded the hurtling figure that was racing towards him and his temperamental mount ….

“Estel …” he answered joyfully accepting his mortal friend’s hug with enthusiasm.

 

The foster son of Elrond had stolen his heart away three years ago and in his absence since then had grown like a weed it seemed.

While the years between them ran into hundreds, the pair had bonded very quickly, Estel seeing in the golden prince a third brother, one who was even more amenable to being wrapped around the imperious little finger than ‘Dan and ‘Ro.

Legolas who had never known younger siblings delighted in keeping the child company happy to indulge the boy in his games and showing an amount of patience and good humour that made both his own father and Elrond smile for the future of this fledgling relationship.

 

“Estel” Elrond cleared his throat and nodded at the patiently waiting king, “you should greet King Thranduil first”

 

The child blushed at this gentle rebuke and then bowed very politely at the tall golden haired elf “Welcome to Imladris Your Majesty”

 

“Thank you Estel” Thranduil gave the young one a smile, “Now do I not get a hug too?” he knelt on one knee as the child threw himself into his arms and offered up a wet kiss on the cheek.

 

Lifting him into his arms the king followed his host into the house, calling over his shoulder to his son to make sure that ‘that fiend of Undûn’ was safely stabled

 

Legolas sighed and turned back to Alagos encouraging the horse to follow him to the stable block where he would be housed for their visit.

It was some time before he found himself returning to the house. He was limping; his usually immaculate appearance marred, for Alagos had taken offence at his temporary home and attempted to kick the stall door down knocking over his water bucket drenching all those within striking distance and generally causing mayhem in the resulting melee the prince of the Greenwood found himself on his backside in a pile of horse muck.

Whatever he did Legolas knew he had to make sure he avoided his father while he looked like he did he would never hear the last of it if his Adar saw him in this state.

 

“Leg’las …what have you been doing with yourself?” the young human’s voice was far too reminiscent of his foster father for Legolas’s comfort.

 

The prince looked down at himself in acute distaste, and answered simply “I have been attempting to stable my horse”

 

Estel giggled, “You mean the fiend of Undûn? Your Adar was telling my Ada all about him; he said he would make a good ride for a wraith. What is a wraith Leg’las?” Unsullied grey eyes met blue ones

 

The elf shuddered at the thought of this innocent ever facing such evil. “Something you do not need to know about Estel.” He patted the child’s arm “Do you think you can find a way for me to reach my chambers without my being seen by anyone?”

 

The youngster eyed him critically and then nodded. “’Course, I wouldn’t want anyone to see me like that either, ‘specially my Ada, he would be very cross he doesn’t like me to get dirty, will your Ada be cross with you?”

 

“Let us say he would not be very happy,” Legolas answered truthfully “so will you help me?”

 

In answer Estel skipped ahead waving for his elven friend to follow him, putting a finger to his lips to indicate he should keep quiet.

 

Legolas was relieved to find himself very quickly within the privacy of his chambers and with the prospect of a hot bath and clean clothes in the offing. He stripped out of his dirty clothing and headed for the bathing chamber listening with half an ear as Estel, bouncing up and down on his bed began to enumerate the many things he had planned for them to do during the prince’s visit. He laughed at the long list of activities and it was only as he lowered himself into his bath that the full import of the child’s words hit him.

If Estel had his way it was all too likely that his every footstep while he was here in Imladris would be dogged by the little adan which would mean his plans for training Alagos would all go a glimmering.

How was he going to train Alagos if he was forever in the little one’s company?

 

As it turned out having Estel’s constant companionship was not a problem at all

Estel had recently, he was very proud to announce begun ‘lessons’ with Ressor. For two hours each afternoon he was closeted with Elrond’s chief councillor and it was during this time Legolas took Alagos out.

Two hours were quite long enough he had decided after his first session when he returned to the house in desperate need of a hot bath to ease the aches and pains that constantly finding himself on the ground had brought about.

Learning how to mount a horse at full gallop was harder than he had expected and so he was happy to spend the rest of his free time entertaining or being entertained by the son of Arathorn.

Four days passed in similar fashion before Estel stumbled across the secret Legolas had been trying to keep quiet.

 

Estel had been released early from his lessons because his tutor had been required at the negotiations between Elrond and Thranduil so naturally he had gone looking for his friend Leg’las.

Inquiries at the stables pointed him in the direction of a meadow some way back from the house.

The little lad trotted to the end of the meadow and stood open-mouthed as he watched Legolas race towards his horse and throw himself up across its back, only to fall straight over, fortunate to miss being trampled by the stallion’s hooves as it thundered down the ride.

“Leg’las” he called out and was relieved to see the elf spring to his feet and trot over to where he stood

 

“Estel … what are you doing here?”

 

“I came to find you. What are you doing?” again there was the definite hint of ‘Elrond’ in the tone and Legolas found himself trying to justify himself to a six year old human.

 

“I am training Alagos to accept me mounting him from the front while he is moving”

 

There was a short period of silence while Estel thought this over then he announced sententious y “I do not think King ‘Franduil would approve, you could hurt yourself”

 

“That is why it is important he does not get to hear of it young Estel. You will not tell him will you?” That came out far more desperately than he had wished, it did not do for a prince of the Greenwood to plead with a child of man and yet he was and he knew it ….

 

Estel pursed his lips, “Ada, says it is wrong to keep secrets”

 

Ada’s were far too fond of saying such things in Legolas’s opinion but he did not give voice to that view …. Instead he offered another explanation “It is not a secret so much as a surprise, I want to be able to surprise my Adar with my new skill if you tell him now it will spoil it.”

 

A frown marred the young forehead for a moment then a smile peeped out, “You mean like when it is near my begetting day and everyone hides my presents so I won’t know what they are until the party?”

 

“Yes it is exactly like that” Relief and guilt washed over the elven prince and relief won out although his conscience did its best to prick him into a more honest answer but he staunchly refused to listen to it.

 

“I would not want to spoil the surprise for ‘Franduil, Can I tell my Ada?”

 

“NO!” Legolas shouted then hurriedly lowered his voice, “I mean no” Elrond was just as bad as his father in his rather jaundiced view, the lord of Imladris had never shown himself to be reluctant to make his feelings known when his royal visitor did something he disapproved of. “Your Ada might not understand how important this is and try to stop me.”

 

Estel thought about that for a moment “Why is it so important Leg’las?”

 

This time it was Legolas who hesitated “Because it will show everyone that I am more than ready to take on advanced training with the warriors this summer instead of being confined to simple exercises and manoeuvres with the home guard as if I were an elfling.”

 

This seemed to be an eminently sensible reason to a six year old desperate to emulate his beloved older brothers and already tired of having it explained to him that he was too young.

“Can I come and watch you practice?”

 

Legolas beamed at him “Of course you can Estel I will be glad of the company and it seems Alagos has taken a liking to you.”

 

The horse blew softly into Estel’s hair making him giggle and when Alagos went to one knee he scrambled onto the broad back holding tightly onto the mane as Legolas led them across the meadow.

By the end of the afternoon it was plain that the temperamental stallion had fallen as completely under the spell of the foster son of Elrond as his rider.

Where anyone else who might be unwise enough to call ‘Gee up horsy’ to him would have received short shrift, when Estel did so Alagos tossed his head and trotted around proudly, all the time ensuring his young rider was safe. Even going to the trouble of adjusting his movements so that there was no chance the child would fall from his back.

Their return to the stables caused quite a stir for Estel was riding the stallion while Legolas walked beside him both very much at ease which was a great deal more than everyone else who was present when they first saw them

They all watched with mouths agape as the little lord imperiously ordered the horse to kneel and then slid off, “come along Alagos” he called the stallion who followed the tiny human into the stables as meekly as a little lamb.

Elrond’s stable master exchanged bemused smiles with the groom who stood next to him, “If I had not seen it with my own eyes I would never have believed what I am seeing, how did he do that your highness?”

 

Legolas shrugged his shoulders a habit that would have brought instant censure from his Ada, “I do not know he seemed to take to him straight away and now it is all I can do to get Alagos to mind me I believe Estel has cast a spell over him”

 

“Aye, well let us hope it applies to all of us Prince Legolas, for he took a bite out of his stable door again this morning when we were late bringing fresh water.” The stable master grumbled good-naturedly

 

“I will get Estel to speak to him about it” Legolas returned as he strolled into the stable to groom and settle his horse.

 

After that it became quite usual for the grooms and stable hands to see the trio of elven prince, human child and stallion going off to the meadow for their daily ride,

And no one worried about Estel’s or the prince’s safety when they went on their way for with Alagos beside them it was unlikely that anyone would be foolish enough to get in their way.

 

Had the stable staff known exactly what the prince was attempting under the interested gaze of the youngest scion of the House of Elrond they would have been horrified.

As it was they remained in happy ignorance not seeing the number of times Legolas fell under the hooves of Alagos and narrowly missed being trampled to death as the stallion did its best to avoid his fallen rider.

Numerous cuts and bruises were hastily bathed in the cool water of the Bruinen and salves applied; indeed Estel became quite proficient in basic healing techniques while Legolas learned not to ever mention pain of any kind in front of the determined little mortal.

He had definitely inherited some of his foster fathers worst traits as far as ‘health’ was concerned and also seemed to have picked up on Elrond’s uncanny ability to sense that when someone said they were ‘fine’ it did not necessarily mean that was the case.

It was very discomforting to be stared down by a six year old who demanded to know if you were telling the ‘whole truth’.

 

As the days went on Estel became more and more anxious over Legolas for the prince with typical elven tenacity became determined to succeed even though it was clear he was struggling to master the technique he had seen demonstrated only once.

He even began to wonder if he should tell his Adar what was happening, but before he had a chance to do so fate took a hand and the decision was taken out of his hands.

 

It was a warm spring day; the sun beat down on the meadow and several abortive attempts at mounting Alagos had left the prince tumbled in the long grass dazed head reeling, eyes out of focus. He had difficulty seeing as Estel trotted over to help him up and just as the child reached him Alagos suddenly reared up causing both elf and human to shy away from him.

Their shocked cries carried to the stables and elves came running aghast at the scene that met their eyes.

Under the flailing hooves of an enraged horse Legolas lay his body covering the smaller shape of Estel

 

Elves ran forward determined to drive the apparently deranged horse away from the fallen elf and child.

But it was the stable master’s sharp eyes that saw what the others had not; the horse was not attacking his rider but protecting the young human and the fallen prince from a large snake whose peaceful snooze in the warm sun had been rudely interrupted by  a ‘flying elf’.

 

“Be careful” he called out to the others pointing out the reptile that was now trying to escape the thrashing hooves of the stallion.

The elves scattered letting the serpent glide away to seek refuge and immediately Alagos calmed.

More elves arrived this time from the main house amongst them Glorfindel and one of the healers, who went immediately to kneel at the side of the prince.

Carefully moving him so that he lay on his back, the healer began to check for injuries despite the rather groggy objections of the young elf himself. Glorfindel reached for a tearful but apparently unharmed Estel who wound his arms around the elf lord’s neck. “”It was a snake Glorfy” he told the Vanyar

 

“Were you bitten?” Glorfindel asked anxiously

 

The little one shook his head, “No, Leg’las pushed me underneath him and Alagos kept it away from both of us. Ressor says snakes can be poisonous and I must not go near them. I didn’t mean to, Glorfy,” he attempted to excuse himself, “but Leg’las fell on it and it got cross with us”

 

Glorfindel gave a rather shaky laugh, “I expect it did and I am sure none will blame you for that. Shall we go into the house” but before he could carry the child off Estel squirmed in his arms turning to look at the prince

 

“What about Leg’las ….?”

 

 

Glorfindel looked to the healer he was attempting to check the prince who was doing his best to fend off his ministrations.

 

 

“He is bruised and dizzy my lord, there are no broken limbs, but I will of course do a more thorough examination when we reach the halls of healing. I have sent for a litter.”

.

Glorfindel frowned at the Prince of Greenwood who was attempting to sit up “Legolas keep still?”

 

“I am well enough Lord Glorfindel there is not need for all this fuss.” Legolas insisted “I am perfectly well able to walk”

 

“Nevertheless you will obey Master Brandir and remain where you are for the moment”

 

“I am not being carried on a litter” Legolas struggled to his feet, swaying unsteadily.

Sighing at such stubbornness, Glorfindel handed Estel over to the healer and scooped up the prince instead, holding him easily and ignoring the spluttered objections to this alternative mode of transportation

 

“You may cease your complaints, young prince, since you refused to wait for the litter this seems the most convenient way to get you and Estel to the healing wards as swiftly as possible. You will notice that Estel is not making a fuss about it.”

 

Legolas risked a glance over to where Estel was grinning at him from his perch in the arms of Master Brandir. “I am not a child” he pouted but since the only response this engendered was a snort from the lord of Gondolin he opted the dignified silent approach instead as he was carried into the house only relenting long enough to call back over Glorfindel’s shoulder to ask the stable master to care for Alagos for him.

 

Once in the halls Glorfindel left both his charges in the care of the healing staff and went off to inform Elrond and Thranduil of what had occurred warning both to behave and do as they were told by the healers.

Estel giggled as Legolas stuck his tongue out at the departing lord and went back to glowering at the ceiling arms crossed tightly across his chest.

 

The silence in the room was broken however when two apprentice healers came forward to help their patients disrobe as far as Legolas was concerned this was too much and he made his views and feelings very plain.

 

“What is going on here?”

In the uproar that followed the attempt to undress their very uncooperative patient the voice cut through the shouting and squabbling causing everyone present, prince, healers and child to freeze.

 

“I ask again what is going on here.” Lord Elrond stood in the doorway of the ward, eyebrows raised as all tried to explain.

A lifted hand silenced them all and Elrond strode into the room his healer’s eyes rapidly assessing the situation from a bouncing Estel to a mutinous prince, hair disordered, tunic half off half on and a ferocious scowl on his face.

Deciding neither was badly hurt he turned first to his son and gave him a swift exam listening to Estel’s explanation while ensuring his first diagnosis was correct and that there was little to worry him over his son’s health.

 

“ … An’ Alagos saved me and Leg’las from the big snake; it was a black and white one Ada, wiv a V on its head.”

Elrond aware that a viper which seemed it was, while incapable of doing serious harm to an elf could indeed kill a small human child gave thanks that his son had not been bitten and smiled as Estel finished with a huff “I don’t like snakes, Ada.”

 

“Many people do not ion nin, yet snakes mainly prefer to leave us alone unless they are threatened or frightened.” His father reassured him, “Perhaps you disturbed him while he was sunning himself”

 

“It wasn’t me, Ada” Estel insisted “It was Leg’las, he felled on it”

 

“Fell?” Elrond turned his attention to the other bed, “You fell off your horse Legolas?”

The prince who had been engaged in refastening his tunic, coloured under the scrutiny of the Lord of Imladris but did not get the opportunity to reply because Estel was speaking again.

“No Ada, Leg’las didn’t fall off. He felled trying to get on”

 

“Is that true, Legolas?” Elrond’s full attention was now on the prince as was another who had just entered

 

“I would like to know the answer to that as well”

 

This time the silence went on rather longer …. “I am waiting, Leafling”

 

Fearing he might have insulted his friend’s abilities by saying such a thing, Estel explained further, “it is hard to do it when the horse is moving so fast you know, you has to practice a lot to get it right”

 

“Practice, you are telling me my son has been practicing mounting his horse from the front?” Thranduil’s eyes flashed on hearing this and the look he turned on his son was enough to make Legolas sink down into the bed.

 

Elrond seeing that an explosion was imminent sent the healers out of the room “Estel will you go and find Erestor and ask him if he will show you the books on serpents so that you can properly identify the one you saw.” Estel hesitated for young though he was he could sense the tension but when Elrond added “We do not want anyone else to be frightened or bitten by the snake do we?” He nodded and trotted out of the room and could soon be heard explaining to the healing apprentices how he was sure he knew what kind of snake it was, “Ressor, is a very good teacher you know …. ‘Dan said he thinks he knows everything …. And I think he’s right”

 

Elrond closed the door firmly on the rest of that conversation and directed his attention to his friend and his son. “I would like to examine you now Legolas, kindly remove your tunic and shirt please, Thranduil will you help him, he seems a little stiff and sore”

 

“Not as stiff and sore as he is going to be if what Estel told us is true!” the fond father returned as he tugged Legolas’s tunic over his head.

 

Both elf lords drew in a sharp breath as they caught their first glimpse of Legolas’s torso which was covered in scrapes and bruising. Without further comment they stripped the young elf completely so that the full extent of his injuries could be judged.

 

“Roll over” Thranduil now had his temper well under control, although the quivering bottom that was irresistibly near his hand was a temptation. His son’s health must come first, and then the discipline that was sorely needed here if what he feared was true could follow. “Where did all these bruises come from?”

 

Legolas buried his face in the pillow and mumbled a reply that even the most sharp eared of elves would have had difficulty in hearing

His father and Lord Elrond of course apparently had no difficulty in deciphering his mutterings if their combined “WHAT?” was anything to go by

 

“You disregarded my direct order to you that you were under no circumstances to try out this ridiculously dangerous manoeuvre and went behind my back to attempt to learn it.” Thranduil drew in a deep breath before speaking again, “I am very disappointed in you and we will be discussing this conduct as soon as Elrond gives you a clean bill of health.”

 

Legolas his face burning whispered “Yes Ada, I am very sorry”

 

“I too am disappointed, Penneth” Elrond added his own mite to the scolding, “My son looks to you as a role model for good behaviour. Going against your father’s ruling is hardly the kind of example I would wish for him to learn. Now ….”

He continued briskly as he saw tears glimmering in the prince’s eyes, “I am going to give you a tonic and I want you to rest for the remainder of the day. If your father is agreeable we will speak to both you and Estel tomorrow before first meal.”

Once Thranduil had nodded his acceptance with this plan the two elf lords departed leaving Legolas to the tender mercies of the apprentice healers and with only a very uncomfortable interview to look forward to the next morning.

 

Despite the best efforts of the healers Legolas rested little, he was unable to sleep and spent much of the night pacing the healing ward or staring out of the window into the gardens.

Guilt and nerves weighed heavily on him and he waited for dawn and the summons to Elrond’s study with a heavy heart.

 

He was dressed and ready long before the knock came to the door and it was almost a relief to finally answer for his crimes.

“Leg’las” he was hailed by Estel who came to stand with him placing a comforting hand in his.

It was clear that the child knew he was also in trouble, yet he offered support to his friend “It will be alright, Leg’las.”

 

“I hope so, Estel, I really hope so.”

 

Thranduil and Elrond exchanged looks as their sons entered. One tall, slim and fair, a true child of the elven race the other much shorter and in years much younger a human yet oddly despite all these differences they had formed a strong bond that would only strengthen over the coming years.

 

Each was looking anxious when they entered yet Estel was able to greet his Ada and the king with a smile, even if was a trifle woebegone, as if trusting them to know what was needful to allow him to put what had happened behind him.

In sharp contrast Legolas avoided eye contact. It was clear he had not slept; his eyes were swollen and he looked wretched, age and experience had left their mark on the elven prince while he still trusted his elders to know what was best for him he dreaded what was to come.

 

Deciding to put an end to his present misery, Thranduil spoke,  “I believe there is little to be gained from further discussion on what you have done or why you made those unfortunate choices, ion nin … Elrond and I spoke for some considerable time last evening and are agreed as to what needs to be achieved here this morning. From your appearance I take it you too have thought over your actions of the last few days?”

 

Legolas looked up from his careful study of the rug in front of Elrond’s desk, gathered his courage, straightened his shoulders and answered

 

“I … I … have thought very hard over what you said to me yesterday, Ada and I wish to offer both you and Lord Elrond my profound apologies and to accept full responsibility for what occurred.” Legolas hung his head once more, “I am truly sorry and am ready to answer as you see fit.”

 

“I am happy to hear it;” Thranduil returned “However first there is the matter of young Estel’s part in all this”

 

“Estel?” the prince’s face registered shock and growing dismay “But … but he did nothing wrong Ada …. I am the one that should be brought to book.”

 

“You are certainly the one at fault for precipitating this whole debacle but Estel also colluded with you over hiding what was going on and that is unacceptable even in one so young. To allow him to escape unchallenged sends entirely the wrong message as I believe he himself already realises.” He added as the mortal youngster shuffled his feet.

 

Legolas looked from a shamefaced Estel to his father and then back to Lord Elrond seeing their determination to deal with both miscreants not just himself …

“No … No … Ada … Lord Elrond …. Please … you must not …. You can not …I beg you; I am the one at fault and the one who should be punished. Lord Elrond” he begged the lord of Imladris “saes … Do not punish Estel I could not bear it”

 

The lore master’s face was sympathetic but his words stern “Then what happens will form part of your own sentence, tithen ernil. It is often harder to see someone else being held to account than to accept your own punishment especially when you know it is because of your action or inaction that they are being chastised. It will be a salutary lesson for you both.” He turned to his son who stood waiting “Do you understand why this is necessary ion nin?”

 

Estel nodded sadly “Yes Ada, You and Ressor and Glorfy have told me I shouldn’t keep a secret that might get somebody hurt and I did. I knewed it was wrong, but I still did it … I was naughty and naughty people get spanked” he sniffed and Legolas found his own eyes filling with tears at the guilty expression and resolution to accept his punishment he could see in the young mortal

 

 “Oh Estel … this is my fault not yours I should never have asked you to keep quiet about what I was doing. I am sorry.”

 

 

The full enormity of what he had done hit the prince as Elrond called his son to his side and swiftly tipped him up over his knee and bared his bottom.

Unable to bear it any longer Legolas looked away, but his father forced his face back to where Elrond now sat “You will watch Leafling, watch and listen you owe Estel that at least”

 

Elrond bought his hand down smartly making his son yelp and wriggle; then he began a circuit of swats, intent on heating up Estel’s bottom as swiftly as possible. His son clutched at his robes, his own legs kicking and his wails and pleading enough to break anyone’s heart, even though Elrond was not hitting him very hard.

He looked across to where Thranduil and Legolas stood, the elven prince was weeping, with each spank he flinched as if he was the one being hit. His hands were balled, finger nails undoubtedly digging into his palms as he fought to keep quiet and stay focused on his friend.

Thranduil had one hand on his son’s shoulder lending him solid support as well as ensuring his son watched the spanking his actions had forced on his young friend. This would be a steep learning curve he was sure for the prince and a lesson he would not soon forget.

As his own son’s skin took on the rosy glow only a well spanked bottom could achieve he brought the punishment to an end and scooped his child into his arms offering comfort and forgiveness.

 

Thranduil waited until Estel’s sobs had died down to an occasional sniffle and hiccup before he turned to his own son.

“Leafling, come”

 

He took his place in the chair and patted his knee making Legolas blush scarlet at the prospect of being tipped over his Ada’s lap like the smallest of elflings. Still he was pleased to see his child tug down his leggings and lower himself into place without complaint.

Thranduil had silently applauded Elrond’s dealings with his youngest; a severe punishment had not been needed nor was it warranted in this case, just a gentle reminder to think more clearly the next time.

For Legolas however that would not be enough. To enable him to move on from his guilt he would have to be able to forgive himself, and his Leafling was both stubborn and hard headed. He suspected he would need to be quite harsh before Legolas could be persuaded to acknowledge he had paid a proper price for his foolish choices.

He felt Legolas grip his leg and saw he had placed himself in such a way that his rear was placed in the optimum position for a paddling and sighed obdurate elfling!

 

The first swat landed with a ferocity that made Legolas draw in a sharp breath, and then he forced himself to breathe and relax his hold on his father’s leg.

His Ada was a methodical spanker, each spank being placed carefully so that the sting and burn built steadily until it felt as if a fire had been lit. Each area was addressed thoroughly before his Adar moved on.

After the third circuit it was all he could do to stop himself from attempting to escape the insistent hand by squirming and shifting. He could taste blood from where he had bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out.

Tears he could not stop, they rolled down his face in ever increasing torrents yet still he had managed to keep silent and not beg for an end to his punishment. When the temptation to plead became almost unbearable he recalled the sight of Estel as he lay over his Ada’s lap and this gave him fresh determination to accept in full the punishment he deserved without asking for leniency.  

 

Thranduil shared an exasperated look with Elrond; his son’s bottom was now a uniform scarlet, the tops of his thighs and his sit spot were a similar colour and yet Legolas still remained stubbornly silent. Unsure of how much more he could bring himself to inflict Thranduil hesitated for a fraction of a second and then breathed a sigh of relief as this slight respite seemed to finally puncture his son’s resolve to remain quiet.

His concentration broken when the next spank landed Legolas was unable to stop the moan that escaped and when his Ada peppered his already blistered sit spot with a flurry of sharp swats he cried out and immediately found himself caught up in his father’s embrace with Estel and Elrond also offering comfort and forgiveness.

 

Once he had calmed he offered another apology to his Ada and Elrond before going on one knee to Estel “I wish to apologise to you too Estel. I have been a poor friend to you this last week but I will try to be a better one in the days and years to come if you still wish me to be counted as such …”

 

His answer was a fierce hug, which he returned in full measure and a whispered “I love you Leg’las of ‘course you is still my friend and always will be”

 

Both Elrond and Thranduil shared a brief vision of the future where Legolas stood offering comfort to Estel as he looked out onto a bay where black ships were moving and knew that one of the greatest friendships in Arda would indeed endure….

 

 

“Come let us go into first meal” the lore master urged then seeing the tear stained faces and pained expressions he relented, “Perhaps today you and Legolas may prefer to eat in your chambers Estel I will send up a tray for you both and some salve as well. I will expect you both for noon meal. Shall we go Thranduil?”

 

The king kissed his son’s brow as he prepared to depart and gave one final warning “you are not to attempt such a trick again until I tell you my heart do you understand me?”

 

“Aye, Ada, I have learned my lesson, I will do as you tell me in future.” Legolas promised before adding to the amusement of both Thranduil and Elrond “And anyway I do not think Alagos is capable of learning what to do. Despite everything I told him he never once allowed me to mount him while he was moving, perhaps I should look for another horse as you suggested.”

 

Thranduil chuckled “Oh I do not think that will be necessary, my heart. On the contrary I have come to see that he is the perfect partner for you.” He saw his son’s sceptical expression and explained further “He is strong and loyal, brave and intelligent. He is also very fond of Estel a fact that was proved when he protected him from that snake. No I think you and he will do very well together.”

 

Where a week earlier such words would have been very welcome Legolas now frowned “But if he can not complete all the manoeuvres I will need to master if I am to become a warrior I will never pass the entrance test Ada!” his son protested

 

Thranduil cupped his son’s chin in his hand as he answered “he is more than capable of doing all that is required Leafling there is no need to look for another horse, he is perfect for you.”

 

“But …. You did not approve of him, you called him ‘that fiend of Undûn’ …”

 

Legolas looked at Lord Elrond who was smiling and then at Estel who clapped his hands and giggled as his father whispered something in his ear.

 

“That is very true ion, when we made our journey to Imladris I admit I thought Alagos was a wild and wilful animal not suited for your needs at all. But it was gradually borne in on me that in fact it was not the horse who lacked proper discipline and training but his rider who was attempting too much to soon.

I think I can guarantee that when he believes you are ready he will allow you to mount him at the gallop.”

 

He smiled as his son spluttered “You mean he has deliberately been stopping me from doing so?”

 

“I believe so Leafling.”

 

“But, Ada that is so unfair he should do as I tell him!”

 

His child’s outrage at such a thought was too much for Thranduil who began to laugh out loud.

 “As should you do as I tell you my heart, but as we both know that is not always the case!” Thranduil’s raised eyebrow was so reminiscent of Elrond at his most elf-lordly that Estel began to giggle while Legolas blushed.

 

“Now off you go and I wish to hear of no more mischief today at least” the two elf lords watched as Estel tucked his hand in Legolas’s and drew him from the room, already chattering about how they might fill their morning ….

“… the arbour in the garden has lots of cushions, Leg’las we could go there and watch for the return of ‘Dan and ‘Ro, and you can tell me about the time those dwarves escaped from the stronghold I like that story ….”

 

Thranduil rolled his eyes and then reached across to pluck an apple from the bowl in the window seat, “we are about to eat first meal” Elrond told him

 

The king grinned “this is not for me but for ‘that fiend of Undûn’ in your stables.”

 

It was Elrond’s turn to raise his eyebrows “You are going to tell Alagos that he has your approval for tipping your son over his ears when he thinks it necessary?”

 

“I am it is never wise to ignore an ally however unlikely their form and as a parent yourself, Elrond you know that we need all the help we can get when dealing with our young ones. Legolas may very well mean to abide by my orders but he is young and the young of most species have notoriously short memories when it comes to promises that are extracted from them in less than comfortable circumstances. Let us just say that a little additional insurance in the form of an apple or so is a small price to pay for peace of mind. Are you coming?”

 

“I most certainly am I would not miss this meeting for the world … a fiend of Undûn and the Elven king in conversation …. Why the age of wonders is not yet over it appears, before you know where we are Legolas will be making friends with a dwarf”

 

“Over my dead body” Thranduil declared as he strode from the room. Thereby missing the knowing smile that graced the lore masters face as he followed him, and his amused comment, “Oh I do not think it will quite come to that my old friend. As you just said it is never wise to ignore an ally however unlikely their form and I suspect to keep Legolas safe you would make friends with even the son of Gloin, there is nothing you would not do for your son …. Nothing at all, in that we are very much alike that the Valar.”

 

The End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story there are over 200 more similar ones at  
> http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TheLeaflingChronicles/
> 
> New members always welcome


End file.
